The Death Plague of Drokan-Raun
"He's a goner. Something killed him." "Well, I think we established that when we found the door blocked, sir." -Echo & Dakka During the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic High Command deemed it wise to set up a listening post on the cavernous world of Drokan-Raun, allowing them to track Separatist fleet movements without attracting their attention. Two platoons of 'shinies' and multiple squads of 501st were deployed to a cavern on the planet under command of ARC Trooper Echo. Echo and a fireteam of selected troopers arrived last, finding that the incomplete listening post's troopers had ceased all communication, and the door was blocked by parts supposed to be utilized for the post's commlink and holographic projection systems. All of that being too numerous and too heavy to move with only one squad, they placed a breaching charge to destroy the rubble. They encountered a 501st trooper inside, leaning against the wall and remaining silent. Echo and the explosives expert and lightly trained medic "Dakka" checked him for vitals, but found none. Leaving a trooper by nickname of "Angel" to secure the entrance, the squad proceeded further inward, except for Dakka, who was checking two terminals closer to the entrance. They were called up into the main room where a 'shiny' had been found alive, who claimed that commando droids had assaulted the facility. They'd also encountered another fallen trooper, also a shiny. After verifying that everyone was human, they heard six shots go off in the armoury and Echo rallied everybody to it, except for Dakka and one other who went to check the sleeping quarters. Inside the quarters was another shiny, who leveled their DC15A at Dakka and demanded that he remove his helmet or be fired upon. Once this process was complete, Echo entered the quarters with the rest of the squad, proclaiming that "deadies" were in pursuit. What he meant soon became readily apparent. One of the troopers had been exposed to a virus and had spread the infection via biting. The virus in question turned all of the other clone troopers into savage monsters, capable of adapting to situations to hunt those who had not yet been turned. Finding themselves heavily outnumbered they fell back into the vents. Dakka was the last one through, and he placed three detonators along key structural areas of the ventilation system. As the group exited the vents he set off the charges, delaying the enemy advance. Another trooper tossed a detonator into the oncoming horde, satisfied at the destruction caused. Detonators were planted on the bridge around them but could not be set off before they were encircled from both sides and engaged in close quarters combat. "Dino" was infected and shot down, "Angel" was bitten and ran into the horde with a thermal detonator. Dakka pushed three undead over the side of the ledge before using his DC15S to free up the other troopers locked in CQC. Now able to utilize their heavy weapons and retreat, they fought their way towards a rock wall and used their grappling hooks to ascend. From there they were again assailed by the death troopers, and when a previously contacted Low Altitude Assault Transport arrived, only Echo and Dakka were alive and prepped for extraction. While construction on the listening post remained incomplete, the incident was one of few in which Republic personnel actually survived to tell the tale of this virus. Plus, the presence of commando droids may have been confirmation that the Separatists were investigating or directly behind the release of the virus. Personnel List 2 Platoons of 'shinies', 501st troops KIA TRPR."Dakka" / Demolitions CT-#### "Angel" KIA CT-#### "Dino" KIA ARC-21-0408 "Echo" Category:Death troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Drokan-Raun Category:Dakka Category:Clone Wars